wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Saturnin Sektor
Ktoś mnie wypatrzył! Ktoś wytropił! Tak żyję odosobniony, tak obcy gwarowi świata — a przecież znalazł się ktoś, co mnie śledzi z daleka. Z powodzi trwania wyłonił się fakt w bliskiej ze mną styczności, ze mną „obłąkanym”, jak orzekli ludzie roztropni, osobnikiem. Szczególne, szczególne! W jednym z pierwszorzędnych dzienników ukazał się pod datą dwudziestego lipca tak zwanego bieżącego roku (mówiąc ich trybem) znamienny artykuł pt.: „Ewolucja czasu”. Autor podpisał się inicjałami S.S. Rozprawa pisana cięto, mocno i pewnie, jak na tych przystało, co krzepko trzymają się „życia” i w „rzeczywistości” nurzają się po szyję. Wartość jej dla mnie żadna — punkt widzenia oczywiście „realny”, z tej strony świata wyrosły. Panegiryk dla ludzkiego intelektu i jego wytworów. Lecz obchodzi mię z innych względów. Artykuł jest wyraźnie skierowany przeciwko mnie, przeciwko moim przekonaniom o tak zwanym czasie. Nieznany autor pisze jakby obronę czasu, usiłując zbić moje zarzuty, które zdaje się znać doskonale. Ale skąd? W tym moment tajemniczy. Nigdy ani słowa nie zamieniłem z nikim na temat czasu i jego nieistnienia, nie wygłosiłem ani jednego odczytu, nie wydałem najmniejszej broszury ni książki. Rozprawy mojej O fałszywym pojmowaniu tak zwanego czasu, i o jego fikcyjności nie czytał nikt na świecie. O istnieniu podobnej pracy nikt nie wie, nie może wiedzieć. Żaden z nielicznych znajomych, którzy i tak po mym powrocie z domu zdrowia usunęli się ode mnie skwapliwie, nawet nie przypuszcza, że w ogóle tym problemem kiedykolwiek się zajmowałem. Owoc kilkuletnich mych rozmyślań spoczywa cicho w czarnej ceratowej teczce tu w biurku, w tajemnej skrytce na prawo, dokąd nikt się bez mej wiedzy nie dostanie. To wykluczone. A jednak ten człowiek zna na pewno treść manuskryptu, umie go na pamięć, na wylot. I usiłuje zbić mój, jak się wyraża, „pogląd” — głupiec! moją pewność. Nawet porządek myśli ten sam, nawet kontrprzykłady czerpane z tych samych dziedzin. Przeciwnik podchwytuje me zwroty, definicje, przemianowuje świeżo przeze mnie odkryte wartości i pojęcia na swój tryb, przenicowuje bezwstydnie na swą modłę wyniki żmudnych badań mojego całego życia. Dziwne to, dziwne, arcydziwne! Więc chyba wyczuł mnie jakimś sposobem, wyczytał myśli z oddali i odpowiedział na nie rezonansem wroga. Musi zatem istnieć między nami jakiś tajemny stosunek, jakaś więźba duchowa, która umożliwia coś podobnego. Lecz ja sobie tego wcale nie życzę. Nie lubię, by mnie kto podpatrywał choćby bezwiednie, choćby na odległość. Istnienie tego człowieka jest mi bardzo nie na rękę i postaram się go usunąć za wszelką cenę. Na razie nie wiem o nim nic. Byłem już w redakcji dziennika i zapytałem wprost o nazwisko autora. Odpowiedziano mi, że go nie znają. Rękopis przysłał ktoś pocztą, ktoś mieszkający w miejscu, lecz bez podpisu — były tylko inicjały S.S. Artykuł był ciekawy, poruszał temat aktualny, traktowany naukowo, w formie wzorowej, bez zarzutu. Więc wydrukowano. Może prawda — a może kłamią — tajemnica redakcyjna. Lecz mi nie ujdzie! Odnajdę go prędzej, później — nie w zwykły, to w mój sposób. Mam za sobą ich pomoc: tajemną, niewidzialną dla oka „zdrowych”. — Odwiedzają mnie niemal codziennie i wiodą długie, poufne rozmowy. Dostęp do mnie ułatwiło im me „obłąkanie”... Głupi ludzie „zdrowi”, „normalni”! Jakże mi ich żal serdecznie! Nie znają wielkiej drugiej połowy bytu ci żebracy poznania. Trzymają się tylko oburącz „rzeczywistości”, poza nią świata nie widzą. Ślepcy dozgonni, dopóki im „śmierć” nareszcie nie otworzy bram, co wiodą na tamtą , stronę. Należę do nielicznych wybrańców, którym wolno bezkarnie przechodzić z jednej w drugą dziedzinę. Dzięki memu „obłąkaniu” stanąłem na rubieży dwóch światów. Może właśnie dlatego wydaję się innym, anormalnym, szalonym. Może właśnie dlatego wyzwolony jestem z przesądów mózgu i ciemnego ich „intelektu”. Twory ich są mi obce i nie zobowiązują do niczego; pojęcie czasu dla mnie nie istnieje. A jednak coś pozostało jeszcze z przywar tej strony: nie mogę zdobyć się na zatratę poczucia przestrzeni, która wciąż jeszcze przemawia do mnie głosem mocnym, rozkazującym, potrąca lekceważąco bryłowatością przedmiotów, męczy tęskniącą nudą długich bez końca gościńców. Dlatego nie jestem czystym duchem tylko „obłąkanym człowiekiem”, co wzbudza u normalnych litość, pogardę lub strach. Lecz się nie skarżę. Lepiej mi z tym niż im ze zdrowymi mózgami. Przede mną rozwierają się krainy odległe, zamglone, ponure głębie nieznanych światów, przepaście czarowne. Nawiedzają mnie korowody zmarłych, orszaki stworów dziwnych, kapryśne jaźnie żywiołów. Wyłaniają się jedne, odchodzą drugie — lotne, piękne, groźne... Któraś z fal trwania wyrzuciła na próg mego domu postać nową — dotąd nie wiem, „rzeczywistą” czy z tamtego brzegu. Przychodzi wieczorem, nie wiadomo jak i skąd, staje obok mnie i wpatruje się we mnie godzinami bez słowa. Wygląda trochę antycznie. Twarz rzymska, ogolona, bez śladu zarostu — twarz śniada, niemal szara. Wiek nieokreślony: czasem wygląda na lat pięćdziesiąt, czasem na sto lub więcej; maska mieni się przedziwnie. Jednak czuję, że musi to być człowiek bardzo stary. W ręce prawej trzyma kosę, w lewej klepsydrę, którą od czasu do czasu podnosi pod światło, badając położenie piasku. Zrazu milczał uporczywie i na pytania nie dawał odpowiedzi. Dopiero po dziesiątej z rzędu wizycie dał się wciągnąć w pogawędkę. Szła z początku opornie i ciężko, bo gość znać małomówny i nie ma wprawy. — Odłóż kosę — zachęciłem go na powitanie. — Tyle lat dźwigasz ją niepotrzebnie; dziś już nie sprawia należytego wrażenia — stała się martwym wspomnieniem antycznym. Twarz gościa skrzywiła się w złośliwy grymas; z ust wyszedł po raz pierwszy głos drewniany, bez dźwięku: — Tak sądzisz? Ja myślę inaczej. Jestem Tempus. — Domyśliłem się. Witaj, Saturnie! Czemu zawdzięczać mam twoje przybycie? Gość odsłonił w uśmiechu parę bezzębnych dziąseł: — Szukasz mnie od pewnego czasu. Więc jestem. — Ciebie... nie ma. Jesteś urojeniem. — Ucieleśniłem się, jak widzisz. Ludzie zbyt długo mówili o mnie — przeto przybrałem ciało. Wywabiono mię z niebytu. — Możliwe. Lecz ten strój? Trochę za staromodny. Trącisz myszką, mój kochany. — Nic nie szkodzi. Zwykła sztywność zakrzepłej alegorii. Zresztą może ludzkość przyoblec mię w nowe szaty. Czas nawet po temu najwyższy. Te łachmany już mi się sprzykrzyły. Wyglądają na anachronizm. Tu szarpnął pogardliwie połę mocno już przetartej togi. — A widzisz, przyjacielu, że miałem rację. — Po części tak, o ile chodzi o strój. Lecz ty podobno nie uznajesz mego istnienia w ogóle. — Oczywiście. Jesteś fikcją mózgu. Jeśli zajmuję się kwestią twego kostiumu, to czynię to tylko z punktu widzenia „zdrowych”. Przebyłeś podobno ewolucję, hę? Tak przynajmniej czytałem. Maska Saturna rozjaśniła się triumfującym uśmiechem: — A! Czytałeś więc? Prawda, że pięknie napisane? Tak, tak... rozwinąłem się. Nie pojmują mnie już dzisiaj en bloc jak starożytni. Stałem się wartością zmienną, niezależną, którą wiedza usiłuje wprowadzić we wszystkie swe dziedziny. Ściągnięto mnie do granic minuty, sekundy, zaciążyłem nad każdym momentem. Sprecyzowałem się, wysubtelniałem... — O tak! Wychudłeś diabelnie! Do wymiarów wskazówki zegara. Zbezcześciłeś świętą tajemnicę trwania, zmąciłeś cudowną płynność fali — ty pałubo życia! — krzyknąłem zrywając się z miejsca. Gość był już w progu. — Jestem silniejszy od ciebie — usłyszałem głos jego miarowy, spokojny jak ruch wahadła. — Bo za mną jest rzeczywistość i zdrowa, praktyczna większość. A tej jestem niezbędny. Żegnaj! Odnajdziesz mnie w mieście w nieco zmodernizowanej postaci. Chciałem go zatrzymać przemocą, lecz wymknął się i znikł za drzwiami. Od owego wieczora Tempus już się więcej u mnie nie pojawił. Spełniwszy jakąś misję oddalił się bezpowrotnie. Lecz j słowa gościa nie dawały mi spokoju, brzmiąc w uszach natrętnym refrenem: — Odnajdziesz mię w mieście. Co to miało znaczyć? Czyżby wyzwanie do walki? Tymczasem w gazetach pojawiały się artykuły o czasie widocznie zwrócone ostrzem wywodów przeciw mnie. Wszystkie podpisane tajemniczymi literami S.S. Rozwodziły się nad głębokością tego pojęcia, podkreślały bez końca jego użyteczność ko czynnika regulującego życie i jego sprawność. Słowem, były to peany na cześć mojego gościa. Podrażniony tymi wycieczkami zbijałem je w domu u siebie na papierze, wzmacniając nowymi dowodami swą rozprawę i uzupełniając myśli tam zawarte. Gotowałem się do ataku ze swej strony, czekając na wyczerpanie przeciwnika, by wtedy ogłosić światu odpowiedź. Równocześnie szukałem swego antagonisty. Całymi dniami do późnego wieczora włóczyłem się po mieście, zaglądałem do kawiarń, zawiązywałem znajomości, wyciągając ludzi na rozmowę na temat czasu. Poznałem w ten sposób kilku i profesorów, kilku studiujących filozofów, z jaki tuzin przeróżnego rodzaju dziwaków i oryginałów. Lecz z dysput prowadzonych z tymi panami wychodziłem zawsze niezadowolony. Problem zdawał się wprawdzie zajmować ich w dość wysokim stopniu, lecz mimo to nie wyczuwało się tego żaru, jaki wiał ze szpalt dzienników. To nie byli przeciwnicy; żaden nie ujmował zagadnienia tak osobiście, z tak sekciarskim zapamiętaniem, jak tamten nieznany. Powoli dochodzę do przekonania, że wpadłem na fałszywy tor, że sfera, wśród której należy go szukać, leży trochę „niżej”... Zdaje mi się, że nareszcie jestem na właściwym tropie. Od wczoraj wieczorem... Po całodziennej wędrówce wracam do domu. Idę starą dzielnicą miasta rozciągniętą ponad rzeką systemem wyboistych „uliczek, zmierzających ku wodzie. Przecinam je w poprzek, pnąc się w górę linią kolistą. Nade mną przeglądają sponad prostopadłych ścian obdartych kamienic skrawy nieba wieczornego poorane dymami kominów. Z okien wychylają się suchotnicze, blade twarze, rozczochrane głowy starych wiedźm, patrzą zakisłe oczy kaprawych starców... Potykając się o wyboje bruku skręcam w wąskotorową uliczkę i spoglądam w dół. Tam — daleko, u wylotu parowu, krwawi się w agonii zachodu woda, błyszczy migotem fal smutny pas rzeki. Gdzieś w górze, z jakiejś rozpadającej się rudery, poderwało się stado wron i zatoczywszy ciężkim lotem łuk nad uliczką, zniknęło za dachami domów. Opuszczam wzrok niżej, na poziom pierwszych pięter, i przeglądam znużonymi oczyma beznadziejność okien. Spojrzenie utyka na jakiejś wywieszce: na zielonym, wypłowiałym tle duże, czarne litery czyjegoś nazwiska. Patrzę tępo, nie umiejąc złożyć wyrazów. Nagle ujmuję je: Saturnin Sektor, zegarmistrz. Oczywiście! To on! Znalazłem nareszcie! Spokój ogromny wypełnia mi duszę i powoli wracam do siebie... Rzecz dziwna! Mieszkam jakoś niedaleko. Zdaje się nawet, że tuż obok — tylko że zaszedłem do domu z innej niż zwykle strony, z tej, którą dotąd nigdy nie chodziłem. Po trzydziestu latach stałego pobytu w mieście! Szczególne! A jednak widocznie zdarza się czasem, że człowiek wraca do siebie przez lata całe jedną stroną, przemierza ciągle, dzień w dzień, tę samą drogę, aż w pewnym momencie, znalazłszy się na innym szlaku, ze zdumieniem stwierdza, że wiedzie też do jego domu — ze zdumieniem człowieka, który śnił długie, długie lata, by pewnego dnia ocknąć się na nieznanej drodze do własnego wnętrza... Tak tedy nazywa się mój przeciwnik i jest zegarmistrzem. Naturalnie, że to on, tylko on, nikt inny. Dziwię się tylko, że dotąd na to nie wpadłem. Nazwisko tak mi skądś znane, tak bliskie. Nie mogę sobie wprawdzie przypomnieć, skąd — lecz to nie wpływa w niczym na moje głębokie, niewzruszone przekonanie. Od razu zrozumiałem, że on jest mym prześladowcą, tym tajemniczym nieznajomym, którego szukam jak długo. Samo nazwisko tak znamienne! Tyle mówi o sobie! Zanalizujmy najpierw imię. Saturnin! Czyż nie uderza wyraźny związek z Saturnem-Czasem? Czyż imię to nie narzuca od razu wizji starca z kosą i klepsydrą? Symbolizm oczywisty. A nazwisko Sektor — czy nie zastanawiające? Dobrane znakomicie! Sektor, właściwie Sector — to niby siekący, rozdrabniający na części, cząsteczki, odcinki. Ile ukrytej autoironii w tym przezwisku! Czyż hołdując bezwzględnie dzisiejszym pojęciom o czasie nie jest istotnie Sektorem? Wszak zniekształcił cudowność trwania na rzecz matematycznej abstrakcji, posiekał płynną, niepodzielną falę życia na bezlik martwych odcinków. Sektor — symbol lat, miesięcy, dni, godzin, minut i sekund. Zamknął w dwóch wyrazach całą swą kłamliwą, przeczącą istocie bytu działalność. Niebezpieczny człowiek — symbol! Dopóki żyje, ludzkość nie strząśnie się z tego przesądu i nie pójdzie za mną. Dlatego należy wykreślić z pamięci żyjących to imię i zastąpić moim. Moim?!... Co za szczególna myśl! Moje nazwisko!... Moje nazwisko... Jak się właściwie nazywam? Jak się nazywam?... Nie mogę sobie przypomnieć... To śmieszne, to arcyśmieszne! To upokarzające!... Zapomniałem, zupełnie zapomniałem, jak się nazywam. Po nocy długiej, bezsennej idę do niego. Wiodą mnie chody spróchniałe, miejscami szczerzące się pustką przerw, skrzypliwe. Otwieram drzwi i wchodzę. Zaciszny, stary pokój szemrze pogwarem zegarów. Jest wiele, bez liku: czarne z hebanu, pełzające po ścianach niby wielkie żuki, okrągłe, staroświeckie na kolumienkach kości słoniowej, pod szklanymi dzwonami dziwaczne barokowe z interieur’ów dawnej Francji, figlarne, głośno tykające budziki. W niszy wyścielonej zieloną kitajką szepczą półwieczne pacierze małe, "kieszonkowe” — złote, emaliowane przecudne „cebule” — srebrne, inkrustowane repetiery — kosztowne, w rubin i szmaragd strojne liliputy. W środku izby stolik z przyrządami zegarmistrza: jakieś dłutka, obcążki, stosy śrubek, cienkich jak włosień sprężyn, kółek, blaszek. Na skrawku zielonego sukna parę nadwerężonych kopert, kilka świeżo wyjętych diamentów... Na krzesełku pochylony nad jakimś zegarkiem siedzi on — mistrz czasomierzy. Poprzez pył wirujący w snopie promieni słonecznych, które wpadają skośnie przez okno, dostrzegam jego twarz. Znana mi jakoś dobrze. Gdzieś ją widziałem, gdzie — nie pomnę. Może w jakim lustrze. Siwa, starcza głowa, ryże faworyty, ostre, sępie rysy. Podnosi na mnie oczy jasne, przenikliwe i uśmiecha się. Dziwny, dziwny uśmiech. — Chciałem oddać zegarek do naprawy. — Kłamiesz, przyjacielu, zegarków nie używasz od lat dziesięciu. Po co te wykręty? Głos jego przejmuje mię do głębi; gdzieś go słyszałem i znałem doskonale — głos mi nader bliski. — Wiem, po co przyszedłeś. Oczekuję cię od dawna. Teraz ja się uśmiecham. — Jeśli tak, to sprawa bardzo uproszczona. — Oczywiście. Zanim spełnisz, coś zamierzył — usiądź. Pogadamy. Wszak czasu mamy dość. — Naturalnie. Nie spieszno mi. Siadam i wsłuchuję się w rozmowę zegarów. Chodzą równo na minutę, sekundę. — Uregulowałeś u siebie czas idealnie — rzucam uwagę na chybił trafił. Sektor milczy, wpatrzony we mnie uporczywie. — Więc jesteś przygotowany na wszystko? — podejmuję z trudem wątek rozmowy. — Tak. Nie będę się bronić. — Dlaczego? Masz do tego prawo jak każdy człowiek. — To byłoby bezcelowym. Czuję, że wkrótce i tak nadejdzie twoja era. Ustępuję przed koniecznością jako idealny symbol zamkniętego ostatecznie okresu. Prześcigły owoc późnej jesieni sam spada z drzewa. — Więc uznajesz mnie? — Nie. To rzecz inna. I ty kiedyś ustąpić musisz przed nowym symbolem. Nie zapominajmy o względności pojęć. Wszystko wszak zależy od układu odniesienia. — Właśnie. Mimo to skąd ta pewność, którą tchną twoje artykuły? — Wynikła z głębokiego przekonania o użyteczności i tego, co głoszę. — Ach, prawda. Należysz do pokolenia, którego bożyszczem rzeczywistość praktyczna. — Tak, tak. Ty zaś sięgasz poza nią; przynajmniej zdaje się tak. Ludziom z krwi i kości to nie wystarcza, potrzebują ciała i jego wytworów. — Mylisz się. Ja tylko pragnę pogłębienia życia. Życie płynie szeroką, zwartą falą w zjawiskach zwianych z sobą tak spoiście, że ich rozdzielanie na momenty jest śmiesznym i karykaturalnym. Twoje pojęcie czasu jest prostu przeniesieniem go w sferę przestrzeni. — Czyż nie piękny pomysł? Czytałeś słynną Podróż w znanego pisarza angielskiego? — Owszem. Ją właśnie miałem na myśli. Jest najlepszym przykładem, do czego mogą doprowadzić fikcje mózgu ludzkiego. Sam pomysł „maszyny czasowej” czyż nie obraża dziewiczości życia pełnego ciągłych niespodzianek? Oto skutki wiwisekcji, którą na nim uprawiasz. Oto wzór, jak się mechanizuje życie. — Bajeczna powieść. Wykwit mózgu i jego dumnej potęgi. — Głupiś, mój kochany. Bądź spokojny — nikt nigdy maszyną ani w przeszłość, ani w przyszłość nie zajedzie. — Nie zrozumiemy się nigdy. Rzecz szczególna! Mimo że jestestwa nasze tak są ze sobą dziwnie splecione. W tej chwili niesamowity dreszcz przebiegł me ciało. Słowa zegarmistrza szły do mnie jakby z mojego wnętrza. — Hm... istotnie. I ja to chwilami odczuwam. — Gdyby nie to — ciągnął zgaszonym głosem starzec — myśli twoje wyglądają na młody szczep zasadzony na moim pniu, gdyby nie to, że przeczuwam ich rozbłysk w najbliższej przyszłości... — To co? — Zabiłbym cię — odpowiedział zimno. — Tym oto narzędziem. I wydobył z pluszowego puzdra cudnej roboty puginał z rękojeścią z kości słoniowej. Uśmiechnąłem się triumfująco: — Tymczasem role wypadną odwrotnie. Starzec pochylił z rezygnacją głowę: — Bo przezwyciężyłeś mnie w sobie... Teraz odejdź. Chcę spisać jeszcze mą ostatnią wolę. Przyjdziesz dziś wieczorem. Weź to na pamiątkę ode mnie. I wręczył mi puginał. Machinalnie wziąłem połyskującą chłodno stal i bez słowa pożegnania odszedłem. Na schodach doszedł mię z wnętrza pracowni ostry, chichoczący dźwięk. Starzec śmiał się... Dzienniki wieczorne miasta W. podały w dziale kroniki następującą wiadomość: MORDERSTWO CZY SAMOBÓJSTWO? Dziś rano zaszedł w naszym mieście tajemniczy wypadek przy ul. Wodnej 1.10. Rozalia Witowska, wdowa po urzędniku prywatnym, wszedłszy koło godziny dziesiątej rano do pracowni zegarmistrza, Saturnina Sektora, zastała jego zwłoki na krześle pod oknem zbroczone obficie zaschłą już krwią. W piersi nieszczęśliwego tkwił głęboko misternej roboty antyczny sztylet. Na krzyk Witowskiej zbiegli się mieszkańcy, wkroczyła policja. Lekarz sądowy, dr Obmiński, stwierdził śmierć, która prawdopodobnie nastąpiła w nocy wskutek upływu krwi. Śladów kradzieży jakiejkolwiek nie wykryto. Natomiast obok zwłok na stole znalazł ajent policyjny Tulejko testament zmarłego i ćwiartkę papieru, na której skreślił rzekomo zegarmistrz następujące słowa: „Winowajcy nie szukać. Ginę z własnej woli”. Wypadek zdradza wiele rysów tajemniczych i nie wyjaśnionych. Miasto nasze obiegają już najrozmaitsze pogłoski o zmarłym. Podobno Sektor spędził lat parę w domu obłąkanych, z którego wypuszczono go dopiero niedawno. Dr Tumin, kierownik zakładu, wezwany na świadka w zagadkowej tej sprawie, utrzymuje, że zegarmistrz cierpiał już od dłuższego czasu na periodyczne pomieszanie zmysłów, które za każdym nawrotem przybierało coraz ostrzejsze formy. Orzeczenie to popierają zeznania sąsiadów Sektora i współmieszkańców kamienicy. Uchodził powszechnie za maniaka. Mimo to, w okresach tzw. lucida intervalla, oddawał się zajęciom zawodowym, spełniając funkcję zegarmistrza doskonale; koledzy uważali go nawet za jednego z najzdolniejszych pracowników. Ciekawe światło na sprawę rzuca testament nieszczęśliwego. Sektor przeznacza całą swą pokaźną fortunę na fundusz naukowy ze specjalnym zastrzeżeniem, że korzystać zeń mogą wyłącznie badacze problemu czasu i przestrzeni oraz zagadnień z tym związanych. Równocześnie z tajemniczym wypadkiem przy ul. Wodnej zgłoszono w policji i miejskim urzędzie parę sensacyjnych wiadomości. Oto pojawiły się na murach miasta dziwaczne plakaty i ogłoszenia w formie klepsydr następującej treści: ZGON CZASU W nocy z 29 na 30 listopada br. zginął bezpowrotnie Tempus Saturn, by ustąpić miejsca wieczystemu Trwaniu. Drugim, niemniej zagadkowym objawem jest fakt, że wszystkie wieżowe zegary naszego miasta z nieznanych przyczyn stanęły. Wskazówki zatrzymały się onegdaj w nocy na godzinie jedenastej. Kategoria:Stefan Grabiński Kategoria:Szalony pątnik